Kokiri of Neverland
by Novagon
Summary: Link wishes he were a Kokiri so he could live forever with Saria. When a familiar stranger shows up who offers to take them to a place where that wish could come true, they are both excited. Takes place shortly after Ocarina of Time, and during a Peter Pan Disney-verse AU. LinkxSaria, PeterxWendy
1. Chapter 1: Years of Grief

Peter Pan sat in the branches of Hangman's tree, his Fairy companion Tinkerbell sitting on his shoulder. It was that time of year again. Of course in Neverland, time did not have much of a meaning. This day was the only reason Peter even kept track of time anymore. He hoisted himself up from the branch he sat on and took to the skies. As he flew down into the British capital city of London, the Clock Tower, Big Ben struck twelve. It was midnight.

Landing in a cemetery, Peter waited for Tinkerbell to catch up to him. As she landed on his shoulder, Peter turned and entered the cemetery. There were two graves he came to visit tonight. Graves of two people whom he had come to love. The first grave was marked by a stone cross with a name carved into it. The Nameplate read "Molly Aster". Molly was the daughter of the ambassador to Rundoon, the famous Starcatcher Leonard Aster. That was before Peter became the inhuman boy he was now. This brought Peter to the second and final grave. This grave was a more traditional headstone, instead of a stone cross. Peter remembered this person well. She had fallen deeply in love with him. He remembered her pleading with him to stay with her and grow up together with her. He had flatly told her that it could never be. It had broken her heart in two. She had died years and years later, un-married, childless, and still desperately in love with him. Tears came to Peter's eyes as he looked upon the nameplate. Wendy Darling. She had helped him defeat his Nemesis, Captain Hook the Pirate. He slightly giggled as he Remembered Tick-Tock the Crocodile chasing Hook's rowboat off into the distance.

As Peter prepared to fly back to the star where Neverland was located, he saw another star, much like Neverland. Intrigued, Peter and Tinkerbell changed their flight-course and Flew into this star instead. As Peter descended, he saw a large forest stretched out below him, and ahead of him was a large stone structure. As Peter descended, he heard a musical tune filter through the air. The instrument it was being played on sounded almost like a flute, and since Peter played a flute, this was saying something. As Peter approached the entrance to the structure, Tinkerbell pointed to a pair of children sitting in front of the entrance.

Seated on a stump to the right of a broken staircase leading up to the entryway was a girl with green hair and blue eyes. She held in her hands a flute like instrument with which she was playing the upbeat tune Peter had heard on. She was dressed entirely in green, wearing a dark green sweater underneath a bright green sleeveless tunic. On her legs were a pair of green shorts. Dark green boots covered her feet. Seating in front of this girl was a boy wearing a short-sleeved green tunic and brown boots. Peeking out from under a green pointed hat were two symmetrical locks of blond hair that matched his blue eyes. On the boy's back were a sword and shield.

Peter landed silently at the mouth of the meadow, and made his way towards the two children. The Green haired girl looked up from her instrument and gasped "Link, behind you!" The boy leapt to his feet, turned around, and drew his sword and shield.


	2. Chapter 2: To Neverland

Saria had invited Link to hang out with her at the Sacred Meadow. As Saria played her ocarina, Link sat and thought to himself "what could have been" He wished he was a true kokiri so he and Saria could be happy together for eternity. But he was a hylian, destined to die when his time came. After a few minutes, Saria suddenly shouted "Link, behind you!"

Link leapt to his feet and drew his gilded sword and hero's shield. Turning around, Link saw a boy in the air wearing a similar garment to his own. he wore a green collared tunic, dark green tights, brown boots, and a pointed green hat with a red feather stuck in it. His eyes were brown and his hair was red. A small dagger hung from a thin belt around his waist. "Who are you?" Link asked, lowering his sword. "Name's Peter" the boy said "Peter Pan."

Link decided to ask Peter who he was. "Are you a new Kokiri?" Peter sported a very confused look on his face as he spoke "I have no Idea what a Kokiri is. I used to be the leader of the lost boys, a group of children that never grow up." Link's face lit up. "How is this eternal youth attained?" Link asked Peter. "By flying to Neverland!" Peter answered, grinning. Link couldn't help but return Peter's grin. "Can you take me there? I always wanted to be a kid forever." "Sure thing!" Peter responded. Saria grabbed Link's shoulder. "Link, are you crazy? We don't even know this boy!" Link's smile vanished. "Saria, if he's bluffing, I can easily fight him." Saria slightly smiled before speaking again "Then I'm coming with you."

Peter was somewhat shocked by his "discovery". Two kids who looked like him who wanted to accompany him back to Neverland? Score! "Tink, we need Pixie Dust!" Peter said to his Fairy companion. Tinkerbell spread Pixie dust on Link and Saria. Both forest children were slightly shocked when their bodes lifted off the ground! "Think of Happy Thoughts!" Peter called to Link and Saria. The two thought of the happiest things they could think of-each other. Soon, the two forest children were flying after Peteer and Tinkerbell to Neverland.

Link and Peter got along really fast. First of all, they both liked to fight evil. They both wore green. They both we're swordsmen. And they both liked to have fun when the situation called for it. Peter and Link talked to each other for what seemed like hours. Tinker bell battered at the two, forcing Peter or Link to swat at her. Link and Peter got along very quickly. Every time this happened, Saria rolled her eyes in annoyance. As the three new friends approached the island of Neverland, Link and Saria took in their first sight of the gorgeous land. It was quite beautiful. Peter was happy he would finally have friends after the Lost Boys left Neverland all these years ago. Peter, Tinkerbell, Link, and Saria landed at Hangman's tree. Upon entering the caves beneath the tree, Link and Saria collapsed from exhaustion, falling asleep in each other's arms. Peter sat down next to them, wondering what they would want to do first when they woke up tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3: Pirate Scum

The Jolly Roger Pirate ship sailed up to Skull Rock and dropped its anchor. Standing on the deck of the ship was a thin, tall man in a finely furnished red coat. He had long black hair, brown eyes, and a needle mustache. He wore a pirates hat and a white cravat, had a silver hook in place of his left hand, and a small rapier was sheathed at his hip. He was looking through a telescope at the sky when three figures came into his view. Captain Hook grinned slightly before quietly whispering "There you are, you scallywag. And you've brought two friends."

"And here, is Skull Rock." Peter was giving Link and Saria a tour of the island that was Neverland. They had seen everything from the Indian encampment, home of Indian Princess Tiger Lily, to the Mermaid Lagoon. Link was slightly unnerved by the mermaids. They reminded him a little too much of Ruto, the Zora Princess. She had obsessively pursued him across Hyrule, only stopped by her fear of the forest. Peter had earned a bottle thrown at his head for laughing when Link had told him of this. (he had dodged it, of course.)

When Link, Saria, and Peter has landed at the coast. Peter and Link began talking, while Saria began to collect rocks, when she was suddenly grabbed from behind. "LINK! PETER!" she managed to scream before her captors gagged her. Link and Peter turned around to see a pair of Pirates dragging Saria towards a docked ship at the shore. "HOOK!" Peter shouted in anger as he flew after them, Link donning the Bunny Hood and running after them. As the two Pirates pulled Saria's now unconscious body onto the Jolly Roger, Link ran up to the ship, and with amazing agility, vaulted over the ship's side and onto the deck, Peter following in the air.

As he landed on the deck of the Jolly Roger, Link got his first sight of Captain Hook. He reminded Link slightly of Aveil, the Female leader of the Gerudo Pirates from Termina. "Friends of Peter Pan I wager?" Link smirked "you got that right, Captain!" Peter flew in behind Link, drawing his Dagger. "Fools!" Hook grinned creepily. "I'll skewer the lot of you!" Hook whipped out his rapier as Link drew his Sword and shield.

Hook tried to charge at Peter, but Link blocked his strokes.

"Don't worry about the small fry." Link shouted. I"m much worse than some ten year old!" "FOURTEEN!" Peter shouted in an annoyed, yet playful tone.

Link pushed off Hook and sent a few feet back. Link then used his sword to strike at Hook. Hook used his rapier to deflect Link's stroke. Link then used his other hand to strike with the side of his shield. Hook blocked that and then moved away.

Link himself back-flipped away and threw his shield at him. The shield flew at blinding speed and hit Hook in the face. Hook became confused from the ordeal. Link then charged again. He scooped up his shield from the deck and then swatted Hook in the face. Hook backed up from the attack.

"Blasted pups!" He shouted, trying to shoot at Peter, who was flying Saria to safety, with his pistol.

"Oh, you are so dead!" Link shouted.

Hook dropped his pistol and brought his sword back out as he tried to slash at Link. Link with his supernatural muscles, jumped onto Hook's sword and kicked him in the face. Hook startled backwards from the attack.

Link then overran him. Hook was right by the plank. With a final kick, Link pushed Hook off the plank and into the water below. There was a loud SNAP! following the splash. Link and Peter looked down over the ship's side and saw Tick-Tock the crocodile wearing Hook's hat and licking his chops. Peter laughed. Tick-Tock had finally gotten the meal he had much desired for so many years!

As Peter landed next to Link, Saria began to regain consciousness. "Link? Peter?" Saria slowly climbed to her feet. "What Happened?" Link smiled and kissed Saria on the cheek. "Peter's nemesis Captain Hook kidnapped you, but I defeated him. You're safe now." Saria kissed Link back. Seeing the friends kiss made tears come to Peter's eyes. He wished that Wendy had stayed with him. He had liked her even more than he had Molly. Oh, what could've been….


	4. Chapter 4: Tink's Former Home

Link, Saria, and Peter watched the remains of the Jolly Roger sink to the bottom of the ocean. "So," Link turned to Peter. "Is there anywhere else in Neverland you would like to show us?" Peter looked at Tinkerbell sitting on his shoulder, who smiled and nodded. "Pixie Hollow!" Peter called out to the forest children. Shrugging at each other, Link and Saria sprinkled Pixie dust on themselves and flew after Peter.

Pixie Hollow was a Paradise near the heart of Neverland where the Fairies Dwelt. Many Fairies flitted through the air, around a large tree in the center of the clearing. The Fairies were in every shade of every color imaginable. The climate seemed to sustain all four seasons at once. Here it was Spring. Over there it was Fall. In the corner it was winter. By the tree it was summer. Link and Saria were taken by surprise by Pixie Hollow's Beauty. Tinkerbell and Peter led Link and Saria to the tree. There, seated on a miniature throne was a tall fairy in a yellow dress. A golden Tiara rested on her head.

"Greetings, Peter Pan, and Tinkerbell. I see you have brought two friends. "I sure did!" Peter piped up. Link and Saria bowed to the apparent ruler of the fairies. "Rise, children, you need not pay tribute to me." Link and Saria quickly rose to their feet. "I am Clarion, Queen of Pixie Hollow. What names may we call you two?" Link smiled slightly "My name is Link, and," he gestured to Saria, "is my friend, Saria." Clarion smiled back, before her expression grew serious, something even Peter and Tinkerbell were not used to seeing. It scared them a slight bit. "It is good that Pixie Hollow has help from the outside world, for we are in grave danger. Clarion rose from her throne and beckoned the heroes to follow her.

When they stopped, they found themselves looking at a pointed stone pointing up out of the ground. A six pointed star was carved on the front. "The Imps are returning." Tinkerbell's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped upon hearing this news. "Tink, what's wrong?" Peter asked his fairy companion. Clarion cleared her throat. "I believe an explanation is in order."

**_30 years before the events of "Peter Pan"_**

The fairies were struggling against the Imps. They were almost ready to surrender their beloved land to the devilish creatures. "Come on! Show these things we can beat them!" Captain Clover encouraged her fellow fairies. Sensing that the Fairies were losing their will to fight, the Imps began to retreat off of the battlefield, to commence with their secret plan. Believing they had won, the fairies began to cheer loudly, but the cheers were cut short as a loud roar echoed across the battlefield. An enormous creature leapt forth from the shadow. He had red eyes, a lion's face, a scaly mane that spread past his shoulders. His red claw-like hands were accompanied by wing-like appendages on his elbows that he could use to fly.

The Imps were not defeated at all, They had summoned their leader to destroy the fairies! "**BEG FOR MERCY! I AM OBERON, LORD OF THE IMPS!**" A Young, blond-haired fairy in a green mini-dress, watched Oberon in fear, as she realized, even the young, helpless fairy could do some good. Tinkerbell grabbed a small twig from the ground and put it in the slingshot the fairies were using as cannons. She waited for Oberon to turn his face towards the slingshot, then she pulled back and released it. "**AAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH!**"Oberon screamed in pain and with his claw-hand covered where his right eye had been a few seconds earlier. "**Y-you! This is…..not over!**" Oberon hissed as he turned and fled Pixie Hollow.

**_Present Day_**

As Queen Clarion finished her recounting of the battle, Link spoke up "If I can protect the Fairies with my life, I will. The Imps shall rue the day they ever stepped onto Fairy territoryy! Peter laughed. "That's the spirit, Link! I will fight as well." Saria's hands began to glow green as she spoke. "Count me in. Oberon shall face the might of the Hero of Time and the Forest Sage!" Saria wrapped an arm around Link as her magic faded. Queen Clarion Smiled. "The fairies need all the help they can get in the battle that is to come."


	5. Chapter 5: The Siege of Pixie Hollow

Preparations were made that night to charge out and meet the Imps head-on in the clearings. Link, Saria and Peter were amazed as they watched the Fairies prepare for battle. Being very small, they made weapons from tiny, ordinary objects. The fairies wielded sewing needles as if they were swords, and lit matchsticks as if they were torches. Fairy sentries flew in and out of the clearing, keeping an eye on the surrounding area. Slingshots were scattered here and there to be used as catapults.

A cry suddenly went up among the sentries. The imps were coming! Footsteps were heard, getting louder and louder as the Imps approached the clearing. As they approached, Link, Saria, and Peter got their first look at the imps. They were, short, fat creatures, about halfway between the Heroes and Fairies in size. Link drew his sword and shield. Saria began to charge her Sage powers, and Peter yanked his dagger from its sheath. Tinkerbell brandished the needle she had been given.

The Imps stopped briefly, and lowered their spears so they pointed towards the fairies. And they began to charge toward the Fairies and heroes! The fairies flew towards the charging Imps as fast as they could. In seconds, the two lines collided. The Imps may have been larger and stronger than the fairies, but they were much fewer in number and could not act as fast. within a half an hour, three quarters of the imp army had been driven back or slain. A slightly larger Imp (Link guessed he was the Commander) whistled sharply, ordering the Imp army to retreat. As the Imps fled back into the woods, Link, Saria, and Peter leapt over the barricades and charged into the woods after the imps, with Tinkerbell and the Fairy army close behind.

The Imps ran circles around the trees, trying to throw off their pursuers, but this proved to simply make them more vulnerable, as the heroes simply needed to turn around and slay their the Heroes and Fairies tailed the last surviving imp, it ran out of the woods into an enormous clearing. Upon reaching this clearing, the Heroes were astonished.

At the center of the clearing was a large stone tower. Tinkerbell slightly Panicked upon seeing the roof. "What's wrong, Tink?" Peter asked. Tinkerbell pointed at the towers's roof. Upon it was the enormous winged lion-like creature she had defeated eighty years ago. A black x-shaped scar ran across the socket that once held his right eye. Before anyone could react, Oberon had leapt off the tower and was flying downwards using the red wings on his elbows. He landed with an earth-shaking thud in front of the heroes.


	6. Chapter 6: The Last Battle

The Imp Lord took several menacing steps towards the heroes and Fairies. "**Well, well, well. If it isnt the puny flyers coming to stage an assault on my tower!**" Oberon's voice was deep and booming, yet rather gravelly. "**Hand over the fairy who defeated me eighty years ago, and I will spare your lives, little children!**" Several Fairies cried out curses upon hearing this, but were ignored. Oberon smirked slightly at this. How he enjoyed the Fairies' raising anger. He secretly hoped it would prod them into acting rashly in the battle that was to come. Link, Saria, Peter, and Tinkerbell were used to this, and were not phased by it. The rest of the fairies, however, lacked experience with this tactic, and were enraged.

Queen Clarion flew forward, drawing her needle. "We do not answer to the Lord of the Imps!" she said, her voice losing its regal-sounding kindness, replaced with wrathful hate. However, Clarion was unaware that her anger was playing into Oberon's hands as she flew at Oberon, brandishing her needle. Pulling back his enormous arm, Oberon reached forward and flicked his wrist upward, knocking Queen Clarion straight up into the air. As she came back down, Oberon whipped his tail in a horizontal arc, striking Clarion again and sending her crashing into a large rock. Clarion's limp body fell to the ground and she closed her eyes. Clarion, Queen of the Fairies, was dead.

The Fairies were horrified as they saw how easily their beloved Queen had been slain, and some even began to flee the battlefield. The few surviving imps that had been observing the short duel from a safe distance began to chant their Lord's name victoriously. Oberon casually Yawned, before calling out "**Next!**" Almost all of the Fairies had fled. Only a handful of Brave fairy warriors remained. Link turned to Saria, Peter, Tinkerbell, and the Fairies who had stayed to fight, and gently whispered two words. "For Neverland." Then he turned around and, drawing his sword and shield, began to run, charging alone at the lord of the Imps. Gritting their teeth, Peter, Saria, and Tinkerbell followed, Peter and Tinkerbell brandishing their weapons, and Saria's hands glowing a brilliant green. "FOR PIXIE HOLLOW! FOR CLARION!" The Fairies cried as they charged forward to join the heroes. Together, they all attacked Oberon. The final battle for Pixie Hollow and Neverland had begun.

Peter, Link, and Saria remained close to each other at all times. And if one of them started to stray away, they made sure they were close to a Large group of the Fairy Warriors. Saria was firing blast after blast of Forest Energy at Oberon with a ferocity that Peter had yet to see from her thus far, and Link was wielding his sword and shield with stunning skill.

"**_SCWEEEEEEEAAH!_**"

Peter had just stabbed his dagger into Oberon's stomach. As he pulled it back out, he dodged a swing of Oberon's arm and retreated to the othe Heroes' location. Tinkerbell and the Fairies had manage to inflict enough stab wounds on Oberon with their small, crude weapons to kill an ordinary Imp. But Oberon was not an ordinary imp.

Peter was distracted by the marvel of Oberon being unable to fight off the mob of fairies, and came within an inch of losing his head to a swipe of Oberon's claw. Fortunately, Link had his back.

"_Not my new friend, scum!_" Link shouted as he blocked the slash with his shield, before leaping on top of the claw, and high into the air.

Saria has charged her hands with green forest energy, and was trying to push back Oberon's claws, while Peter flew circles around the Imp Lord, slashing at him every chance he got.

_"__**EEEEEEAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-**__"_

A screech far more ear-splitting than those heard earlier split the air, and Oberon seemed to freeze for a few seconds. Link had landed on Oberon's head and stabeed his sword into the Imp Lord's forehead! Everyone turned as one to face the black Tower, and were surprised as it began to shake and pulse in a most unstable manner.

Though it was all only incoherent howling to the army of fairies, the imps watching the fight seemed to be frozen in fear. Some of them actually turned back and began to run_away_ from the field. "Peter!" Saria grabbed Peter's attention and pointed upwardsGrey-black clouds swirled over the Imp Lord as he shuddered and wailed. And then- And then- with a great thundering noise, the tower began to crumble, Oberon's good eye showing great fear and pain as it toppled.

No one spoke. No one could process words or emotions: All were consumed with the fall of Oberon, with the exception of the imps, who were frantically retreating away from the fields and towards the remainder of the Shores of Neverland.

The tower seemed to fall in slow motion. The Summit itself grew smaller and smaller and smaller, until finally, when it was half way to the ground, it exploded, sending a shockwave across Neverland and towards the armies, and Oberon himself toppled to the ground.

The Dark Lord of the Imps, Oberon, was defeated.


	7. Chapter 7: An Old Friend Returns

Link sat in his new bedroom in the caves beneath Hangman's Tree. Sighing, Link shut his eyes and began to sleep. His dreams were of his old friends back in Hyrule that he'd left behind. Princess Zelda, Brother Darunia, Malon, The Deku Tree. They were all disappearing! Link tried to reach out to them, but they contiued to fade away, leaving him behind.

Shooting up into a sitting position, Link woke up. It had been three days since he, Saria, and Peter had defeated Oberon. Clarion's daughter, Titania, had become the new queen of the Fairies. As Link walked across the cave to Saria's room. He missed his friends back in Hyrule, that was for certain. Saria finally opened her eyes. "good morning, Link." she said. Link smiled back before pulling out some nuts. While Saria and Link ate their breakfast they discussed their plans for the day. As Link was about to tell Saria about his desire to visit his old friends in Hyrule, Peter walked in, slight sadess showing on his face. "Morning, Link, Saria!" He said. Saria sensed the sadness in his voice, and decided to ask him about it.

"What's wrong, Peter?" Saria asked. "Oh, nothing! nothing!" Peter replied, trying to hide his sadness. "come on, Peter!" Link asked him. "It's obvious you're sad about something." Tears finally dripped from Peter's eyes, staining his green tunic, as he whispered a single word. "Wendy...". Before the forest children could question Peter any further, he flew up through a hole in the cave ceiling leading outside. Link and Saria both stared, mouths agape with shock. Knowing his newest friend was upset, Link let out a scream of grief.

"Peter..." Link whirled around at the sound of the strange voice. Standing there was a transparent figure of a young girl. She has long brown hair held back with a blue ribbon. She wore a long, flowing blue dress that matched her blue eyes.

Link and Saria were slightly unnerved at the sight of the ghost-girl. "Who are you?" Saria asked. The girl turned towards the forest children. "I'm...Wendy. Wendy Darling."

They finally understood Peter's grief as Wendy told her story. She had fallen in love with Peter, but they were separated by fate. Wendy has desired to return home to London, whikle Peter wished to stay young forever. Peter's cohorts, the Lost boys, had gone back to London with Wendy to become her brothers. But Having fallen desperately in love with Peter, she never married. She had died sad and alone. When Wendy finished her tale, neither Link nor Saria had a dry eye.

Link didn't even notice his hand starting to glow until it was bright enough to light up the whole room. "What in the world.."

His left hand was glowing, actually only part of his left hand was glowing. The light formed the shape of three triangles together, with the triangle on the lower right side being the brightest.

"The...Triforce of Courage? Why is it reacting?"

The lower left side of the Triforce symbol started glowing as bright as the triangle that represented courage.

"The Triforce of Wisdom? What is going on?"

The triangle on the top became the same as the other two.

"Now Power?"

The light became too bright for Link and Saria to bear, they shielded their eyes. When they opened them, what was there shocked them.

The Triforce.

No, wait, not the whole Triforce, the parts that represented Power and Wisdom were transparent. They weren't really there. "What's happening?" was the only thing Link and Saria could say to this sight.

The Triforce descended upon Wendy. Sending some kind of power into her. It then went inside of her. Making her entire body glow with heavenly power. The glow faded and the Triforce left her. The parts that represented Power and Wisdom faded away. And the Triforce of Courage floated back into Link, the Mark of Courage appearing on his hand once again.

When everything returned to normal, Link and Saria looked at Wendy in shock. She was no longer transparent! "I wonder what Peter will think when he sees you again?" Saria asked Wendy. Wendy shut her eyes and giggled slightly.

A few minutes later, Peter flew back into Hangman's cave, his mind back on what he wanted to do today. Link and Saria were waiting for him. "Peter, I know we upset you earlier" Link said. "but we had a little visitor who wanted to see you." Saria added. Peter looked very confused. "Who?" Link and Saria both smiled as Wendy stepped out from behind a large rock. "Hello Peter." she said.

Peter was slightly shocked. "Wendy..?" Wendy raced forward and embraced Peter. "I thought you had forgotten me!" Wendy blurted. Peter rubbed his eyes to ensure he wasnt seeing things. "How could I forget you, Wendy? I visited your grave every year since you supposedly died! How are you alive again?" Wendy grinned widely. "Your new friend used some kind of magic to restore my body. I'm here to stay." and with that, Wendy leaned forward, her lips meeting Peter's. Peter was a bit shocked at first, but soon returned the kiss, while Link and Saria watched. "Isnt this wonderful?" Link asked Saria. Instead of responding, Saria grabbed Link and fervently kissed him. The two young couples remained together for a few more hours before night fell and they went to bed, Wendy and Peter sharing a cot.


	8. Chapter 8: Visiting the Lost Woods

Link and Saria decided today, they would visit their old Home in Hyrule. Peter, Wendy and Tinkerbell decided to come along, as they were not Familiar with the Kokiri, but wanted to find out more about them. As Link packed his items, Saria was Packing hers, too, incase they spent the night there. Peter and Wendy didn't have many things, so it didn't take them long to pack. As ion as everyone was ready, Tinkerbell sprinkled Pixie dust on them all, and they flew back to Neverland's "next-star-neighbor", Hyrule.

As they landed at the entrance to the Kokiri Village, Peter and Werndy looked around in awe. Everyone wore green tunics and green pointed hats. A red-haired, freckle-faced kokiri was barking orders at some of the terrified kokiri children. Wendy was horrified at the sight of this, as was Peter.

"Link! Saria! You're back!" a Kokiri girl hollered as she spotted the two at the village entrance.

Right as she hollered, every Kokiri within earshot stopped whatever chores they were doing and looked up toward the village entrance. When they saw Link, Saria, what looked like another Kokiri, and a girl in a blue dress standing at the entrance and waving at them, they suddenly erupted in screams and cheers. Having not seen Link in days for the first time since his arrival home from his last big adventure was enough for them to whoop and holler at his return. But this was the first time that they were without Saria for more than most of the day for as long as any of them could remember. All of them were curious about the "new kokiri" and the girl in blue.

"Alright, everyone out of my way!" The freckle-faced red head forced his way through the crowd. "About time you got back here, Mr. No-Fairy! The big jobs aren't going to do themselves! He turned to Saria. "and you have been spending too much time with Link and not enough with me, Saria!" He said, cheesily grinning. "Like I would ever spend my time with you, Mido!" Saria snapped at him. Mido looked shocked for a moment before turning to Peter and Wendy. "and who might you two be? an Outsider and another Kokiri I've never seen?" Mido sneered. "I have plenty of work for you to do, and get that girl in blue outta my forest!"

Peter finally had enough of this brat. Whipping out his dagger, he pointed it at Mido's face. "I don't take orders from anyone, least of all bullies!" Mido's eyes widened at the boy's defiance. "and nobody talks to my Wendy that way!" "**That will be enough of that.**" The thundering voice from the back of the forest made Peter and Wendy jump slightly. Link and Saria were used to the Deku Tree ending arguments with his loud voice. "I wish to see Link, Saria, and the visitors."

Link and Saria made their way to the Deku Tree's meadow, with Peter, Wendy, and Tinkerbell following close behind. As they reached the Meadow, Wendy nearly jumped into Peter's arms in surprise. In front of them was an enormous brown tree with the face of an old man. Faded eyes, a large nose, and two notches below the nose resembling a mustache. "**My children, Link and Saria. I understand thou hath left Hyrule and found a new home in Neverland.**" Link nodded, "yes, we have. Since I cannot be a Kokiri, I elected to go somewhere where I would be close as possible to one." The Deku Tree then spoke to both forest children. "**And are thou both happy with thy decision, my children?**" Both of them nodded. "I am very happy." Link said. "As am I." added Saria. The Deku Tree seemed to smile. "**Then let thy new life be blessed.**" The tree then turned his attention to Peter. "**I presume ye are the guardian of Neverland?**" Peter smiled and nodded. "I sure am!" The Deku Tree said to Peter "**Watch over my children.**" Peter silently shut his eyes and bowed to the Forest Spirit.

As Tinkerbell sprinkled more Pixie Dust on the four, Peter asked "Where to next?" Link smiled. "To Hyrule Castle, to see Princess Zelda, of course! P-Princess? Wendy stammered. She had never met any royalty in her life, now she was going to meet Royalty of another world she knew nothing of! "Don't worry, Wendy." Saria answered her. "Princess Zelda is really sweet!" Wendy felt slightly better after hearing Saria's consolation. But she was still nervous as the four children and Fairy landed in the courtyard of the Castle.


	9. Chapter 9: Visiting Zelda

Princess Zelda turned to greet the four children landing in her courtyard. "Link! Saria!" She called out, waving to them. Zelda was intrigued about their new friend that were with them. "Peter looked at Zelda, then Link in disbelief. "That's the Princess?" He asked in a not so serious tone. Link elbowed Peter in the side, and, shrugging, Peter swept off his hat and bowed so low, he almost banged his head on the ground. Zelda giggled slightly. "There is no need to bow before me. Any friend of Link's is a friend of mine." Wendy curtsied slightly before speaking "It's an Honor to meet the Princess."

Link finally spoke for the first time since arriving."Zelda, there's something I need to talk to you about." Zelda turned towards Link and Saria to show she was listening. "Saria and I are leaving Hyrule." All Happiness vanished from Zelda's face. "What do you mean? Surely you love your homeland!" Link nodded. "I do love Hyrule, but I can't be Happy as long as I'm here. Peter and Wendy here have offered us a home in a neighboring world called Neverland, where nobody ever grows up. I'll finally be able to live like the Kokiri I desire to be with" he said, wrapping an arm around Saria. Smiling, Saria wrapped her own arm around Link. "And we promise we will come back and visit from time to time." Saria added.

Zelda sadly turned to Peter and Wendy. "Please promise me you'll look out for my friends." she said to Peter, who sighed in annoyance. "I already gave my word on that to the Forest Spirit!" Peter replied. Somewhat comforted by Peter's words, she smiled slightly. "We look out for everyone" Wendy added. "Thank you, Wendy." Zelda answered.

As the four children and fairy flew out of the courtyard and back to Neverland, Zelda pulled her white maiden's coif off her head, letting her golden hair fall down to her upper back, add covered her face to silence her sobs. "I'll miss you, Link. I'll miss you, Saria. May the stars and Goddesses watch over you both." she thought, falling to her knees in prayer.


	10. Chapter 10: A New Beginning

"Did I get it that time?" "Almost, the notes can be hard to hit at certain points!" Link and Saria were teaching Peter and Wendy to play "Saria's Song" on their flutes. "How about now?" "That's much better." Soon, Peter and Wendy were playing the song perfectly on their flutes. Link and Saria joined in on their ocarinas. Tinkerbell began to dance to the melody, and before you know it, the other fairies who were watching also began to dance to the melody. Even Queen Titania was dancing to the forest tune.

Meanwhile, on a distant beach shore of Neverland, a tall thin man crawled up out of the water, he was sore, was covered in many deep cuts, and the hook that had replaced his left hand was bent and distorted from its original shape. As he crawled up towards the treeline, he saw a pair of feet with white tights and brown leather shoes walk up to him. Behind the shoes was the tail of a long red coat. The sound of a low cackle emanated through the injured man's ears before he passed out.

Back at Hangman's Tree, Link and Saria were climbing into their single cot. They laid close to each other, before kissing softly. Three words could be heard.

Across the cave, Peter and Wendy were laying down in the single cot that they shared. As they kissed, the same three words were heard.

"I love you."


	11. Author's note

Hey guys, I am sad to say this story is finished, but fear not, there will be a sequel!

I just need a couple of ideas on some story elements.


End file.
